<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even After Centuries by Kiikiiyuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766369">Even After Centuries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiikiiyuu/pseuds/Kiikiiyuu'>Kiikiiyuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deities, Deja Vu, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fainting, Fantasy elements, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Medical Inaccuracies, More like We’re Jerks to Each Other to Lovers, Multi, Past Lives, Period-Typical Homophobia (only in the beginning), Polyamory, Reincarnation, Secrets, Temporary Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiikiiyuu/pseuds/Kiikiiyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing those he treasures most, one man makes a deal. </p><p>Years later Seungcheol is living his life as a rich and successful actor. But what is he going to do with a heart apathetic to love that's beginning to care and dreams that seem more and more like memories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Seokmin | DK (background), Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino (background), Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi (background), Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8 (background)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Vow of Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Only this chapter is in first person the rest will be in third*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Unknowingly, I cursed myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A damned phrase that its power I was not aware of. Such unpretentious words that carved my fate irreversible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How foolish I had been, to recite a passage that was too truthful in its meaning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A simple life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is how I, and all those around me, would describe it. An ordinary, uneventful existence where every day is much like the last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wake late morning to a breakfast carefully prepared, greeting my brother who sits on the other end of the table. After the greetings, no words are further said. It’s a quiet household, with only the servants living in the cottage along with the two of us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Our parents have long passed and my brother has shouldered the needs of our village in place of them. It suits him well, leading, just as our family has done for generations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being the youngest, and thoroughly unsociable, they didn’t quite trust me with responsibilities as my brother was. Instead, I roam the village, routinely passing time by submerging myself in stacks of literature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Returning home late into the night only to wake and repeat it all the next morning. It is truly a simple life where yesterday does not differ from today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is a peaceful life, but it is boring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, so boring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was another ordinary summer afternoon when I walked into the village library, greeting the librarian I settled myself into the cushions of my usual corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they established me as a permanent daily presence, they added cushions for my comfort. It was a gesture that I very much appreciated since the hard wood floor wasn’t kind to my behind. Opening the novel to the page I left on, I read. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I first began this hobby of mine, it only took a few books to realize that I preferred love stories. Apparently reading about two people finding their happiness in each other touched me in a way I never thought possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Enjoying romance novels, fairly rudimentary, was it not?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alas, I could not deny what I enjoy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flipping the page to the next chapter, the sliding open of the door interrupted me. From my place, I watched as another person came in. A man seeming to be around my age. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had deep black hair, with a shine that rivaled onyx. It framed his thin face flawlessly, while also stressing his brown eyes that almost glowed hazel when the sunlight hit it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took me a moment to realize I was staring at him. And also describing him with glorifying expressions. Shaking myself from the thought, I returned to my book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t the first time I had characterized someone in that sort of manner, another man even more so. Being raised in a traditional household where they believed men only go with women didn’t mean I was blind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To me, beauty exceeded gender, and this man, by the gods he was stunning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, I reminded myself to stop there, because if it were ever to get out that the chief’s brother had an attraction to men, they would execute me on the spot.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though it seems I just can’t let it go. Using my peripheral vision, I followed his movements to the section of books that I always frequented; the romance section. From there he pulled out a familiar red cover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bare red cover, a novel with no name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But despite its lack of a title, that book held the greatest love story I had ever read. It was my favorite, but I had met no one who resonated with it as much as I did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you read this before?” I got up and asked before I could even stop and think. Was I that desperate for someone to share the same appreciation for a story as me? Perhaps I was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mystery man looked at me and his eyes appeared to spark at the mention of the nameless novel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I have.” he replied, and I felt the anticipation bubble in my entire body. “Several times in fact, it’s the most-,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sensational love story ever written on paper!” I interrupted, but he took no offence to it. Instead, he beamed a matching grin to mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching out his hand, he gave me his name, and I returned the action. The moment we grasped hands, I had a feeling. This guy would be the greatest friend I’d ever have the honor of meeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Our friendship only grew from there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It started with discussions about the novel before it soon expanded to more books. We recommended each other our favorites, then went in search of fresh stories to read together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In time, the conversations about fantasy turned into conversations about reality. It became more personal. He spoke of his family, his life, his experiences and I told mine. Speaking to him was so effortless, it was like second-nature. This man, who I didn’t know existed a few weeks ago, now felt like my oldest friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As we both became closer, I confided in him about what it was like being the younger brother of the village chief. How for most of my life, I was always living in his shadow. My days quickly turned dull and not long after did they all blur together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing this, he became outraged, and swore to show me what exactly this life offered. In his ambition, he even stated that he would take me away and travel the world. Though it was in the spur of the moment, I couldn’t help the flutter in my chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On a breezy night one summer evening, he and I were strolling in the forest on the outskirts of the village when we saw him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A man perched high on a tree branch, the wind blowing his umber colored hair into his face, making him unidentifiable. In his lap was the same red book that had brought the two of us together months before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon noticing our presence, the stranger jumped down to greet us and it was then that we really got to look at his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt myself mentally stumble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much like that day in the library, I couldn’t help but stare at the man whose looks were on par with my best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one usually walks around these parts. What are you two doing here?” the brunette asked, sizing us up with his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looking for an adventure.” I said, then glanced at the novel in his grip “You read?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The unknown man nodded “Yeah I read,” he replied before smiling at us “So you were looking for an adventure? Well, I could help with that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, our duo emerged from the forest as a trio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stranger on the tree clicked with the two of us, just as we had to each other. Being together just felt right, like this was how it’s supposed to be. We brought balance to one another, making up for the other’s shortcomings, raising each other up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was practically perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strangely enough, these two men, who I had met by some miraculous chance, completed me. And it didn’t take a genius to know that I completed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is your brother? Is there any trouble with the neighboring village?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shrugged from my spot in the grass “The chief from the other village has always been quite difficult to speak to, knowing my brother however, he will manage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course he will. If I had not met you, he would be the most stubborn man I have ever met.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that is most definitely true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sent the two of them a glare, only receiving a laugh in return. That was where the conversation ended, and for the rest of our get together, we basked in each other’s company. That was more than enough for us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon it was nearing evening and in the hours that passed, I had somehow maneuvered into both of their laps. Staring up at the two of them, I couldn’t help but study their faces. Their hair, their eyes, their lips. Their enticing features that went along with their distinctive personalities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then came my lapse of sanity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling away, I slapped a hand over my mouth with a gasp, registering what I had just done. I had kissed a man. No, I kissed two men. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The biggest sin I could ever commit, and I performed it twice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, it had been a while since I had come to terms about my preferences. Especially about my obvious devotion to the people I considered my soulmates, but even then, I had never let myself slip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t meet their eyes. Had I just erased a year of friendship? Terror engulfed my body for what reaction lied before me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pair of lips on mine was not what I was expecting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After it had retreated, another set replaced them. From there, we exchanged more kisses. They started off small and shy before we all gained confidence and the kisses became stronger, more passionate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When we finished, we were all slightly panting for air. Our cheeks blushed red as we grinned at each other. The joy was unanimous, and I was sure that this was the best decision of my life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we ever get caught, it will be our demise.” I told them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then this will be our best kept secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It truly was our best kept secret. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the next three years, we hid our relationship from the world. To everyone else we were best mates, close like brothers. Behind closed doors and in the cover of trees, we were lovers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Against all the odds of us being men, this being a three-way relationship and my status as the chief’s brother, we worked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We had our trials, but we worked. We had the entire village fooled, even my own kin. And so we continued feigning friendship and sharing kisses in the dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was difficult, but as long as I was with them, I couldn’t possibly wish for anything more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Our biggest mistake was getting too comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was when it all came crashing down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It all happened in an instant. Come morning of a night where we got too carried away, the door to the little farmhouse we hid in opened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In stepped my brother, who by a single look, flashed with ungovernable rage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have disgraced me brother.” he scowled at my lovers “And you have disgraced your families.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brother, please-,” I tried to reason, though I knew it was useless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what this means.” he said, before marching away from the structure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked at the other two men, tears gathering in my eyes. “I’m sorry.” That was all I could bring myself to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they merely shook their heads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We knew this was a possibility. So as long as we’re together, we’ll gladly give our lives.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Embracing them tightly, I let the tears fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, I’d gladly give my life as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment came far too soon, and the next thing we knew, they bound us and threw us onto the platform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Behold.” my brother began, projecting his voice for the crowd to hear “These men, who have committed a grave sin. Intimacy, with those of the same gender.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The people cried out in horror, shouting vulgar phrases to the three of us. But we kept our heads high, because we would never be sorry for loving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any last words, brother? As my small mercy to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had barely given thought about my last words, since I had never considered the fact my life would end this early. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, now that I was kneeling on the wooden stage, I knew what I was going to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the presence of these witnesses here, I pledge my unceasing love to those who stand before me.” I began softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My two lovers instantly met my eyes, recognizing the words coming out of my mouth. It was from the nameless novel, the story that had founded our relationship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever may come in our path, sickness or health, success or hardship, joy or sorrow, I will remain at your side.” my voice cracked as I continued, watching as they too, began to weep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My brother gaped in surprise as he realized what we were saying. The part of the book where I took this from, the end of the story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wedding vows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Together we began, and together we will end.” I forced out, and the tears streamed down my face as I heard two other voices join me in the last sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So let it be carved into the heavens above. That even in the presence of death, shall our love remain eternal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And like those lovers in the story, we made a vow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eternity.” I whispered to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eternity.” They whispered back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing I heard was the clash of the bell signaling the hour before the blade swiftly sliced down on our necks and we each took our last breath of air. An image of my lovers closing their eyes as they accepted our fate engraved my vision, and then it all cut to black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I waited for something to appear, but nothing ever came. There was no purgatory that greeted me, no afterlife. It seemed my consciousness was hovering between this sort of limbo, and I wondered if this is where I would stay. Just infinitely floating in this emptiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With nothing to occupy me, all I had were my thoughts, but even then there was only one thing in my mind: my vow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I promised to be with them forever, something I knew to be impossible, and yet I said it anyway. All three of us declared it with utmost confidence. Inside, I couldn’t help but want to make it happen. I wanted to stay true to the oath I made moments before they condemned me to my death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Such a vague term that its meaning I don’t understand, but I always prided myself on being a man of my word, and giving in now, felt pathetic. Chuckling to myself, I realized I had already made my decision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This evidently unattainable promise, I would achieve it. How, I have no clue, but even if I must search through thousands of lifetimes to find the answer, so be it. I would do anything, if it meant fulfilling those words I had naively poured my soul into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you really mean that?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Startling at the unfamiliar presence, I searched through the darkness of my sight for the owner of the voice. However, there was no one there, I was alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I still answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter who the voice belonged to, I did not care. I will never be ashamed to proclaim the measure of my love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then if I were to aid you in this promise of yours, would you take it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stumbled at the question, taking a second to comprehend what I was just asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course I would take it. But how would you help me? Who are you? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mortals and their titles.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Something as trivial as names aren’t of importance. Tell me, human, are you that desperate in keeping your word that you’d accept help from a being you don’t know?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, I do. If it means I can have another chance with them, then I’d do anything. Even if it means partaking in a portentous deal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t think me the devil do you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clearly you aren’t human. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I retorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“An astute observation. Now, are you truly going to agree to terms you aren’t even sure of?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It is foolish, I know. But if my love makes me a fool then I will gladly choose stupidity over not being in love.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence for a moment before the atmosphere seemed to brighten. Almost as if this being I was speaking to was smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Very well, then. If you are still adamant about names, let us just say I am an entity that meddles with outcomes. And you have shown me just why you must not die here. Behold mortal, this gift I bless you with.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brightness in the limbo seemed to grow exponentially until it erupted in an explosion of light, chasing away the darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, in contrast to the day I died, it all went white.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I'm back! I hope you all stick around for this new fic. Seeing as this chapter is a prologue I wanted to write the second chapter before I post the first one, so chapter 2 will be up tomorrow (or later today idk)</p>
<p>However the updates will be slow (I'm still in school but I really wanted to get this fic out) </p>
<p>But thanks for popping in!</p>
<p>Lots of Love,</p>
<p>~Kii&lt;3333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. So I Made Him an Actor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seungcheol let the steaming water trickle over him as he braced his hands on the tile wall. His mind was clouded, flashes of last night’s dream still fresh in his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a common occurrence for him during the morning, having this unpleasant lack of awareness. It wasn’t daily, but it happened enough that Seungcheol was used to it. The feeling only lasted a few minutes, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wrapping a towel around his waist, Seungcheol walked back into his bedroom to prepare for the day, only getting his pants on when the doorbell rang. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A quick glance at the clock gave him a decent idea of who was waiting at the door, and if he was correct in his assumption, waiting was not an option. Briskly walking through his dimmed apartment, Seungcheol opened the door, greeted by a familiar head of pale grey hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jihoon,” he sighed, “why are you here at fuck o’clock in the morning?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon quirked his brow, looking at the blonde in front of him impassively, “And what are you doing awake at fuck o’clock in the morning?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Touché.” Seungcheol conceded, stepping back to let the other man into his home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon grimaced upon entering the apartment. He never approved of the decor and loved to remind the other of it all the time. “I still don’t get why you did a minimalist style, it so doesn’t fit you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To be fair, it was a bland-looking space with all the furniture in monotone colors and meticulously placed in an orderly fashion. It looked like the lodgings of a typical rich bachelor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Too perfect, too clean and way too boring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon then shoved a thermos into Seungcheol’s hands “Here, tea. I got it from that place you like since God forbid anyone ask you to do anything before you’ve had your morning tea. You definitely look like you need it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Impeccable as always, Lee Jihoon.” the blonde said sarcastically as he led them to the table, “What would I do without you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The reply was instant, “You’d be homeless and jobless.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Answer faster, why don’t you?” Seungcheol grumbled under his breath as they sat down, but it was clear enough for Jihoon to hear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m your manager Cheol, not only that, I’ve known you since we were children. I’m supposed to make sure you have your shit together.” the grey-haired man clarified before watching his friend seriously, “So what was it this time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have that look again,” he said “You always have that face when you have your weird dreams, so tell me about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol shrugged, “I don’t really remember it much this time, I think I was camping or something. There was a lot of grass and trees. I was also reading, apparently.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely odd. You aren’t much of a reader and you’d never even go near a forest, let alone camp.” Jihoon said, knowing that him and the outdoors never mix well. “So you got any plans today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m supposed to meet Hansol today, poor kid needs a break.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me about it. You are enough to handle, how he ever manages two is beyond me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde chuckled at Jihoon’s words, standing from the table to put a shirt on. It only now registered for him that he was still half naked in his kitchen. “I should get ready. Y’know, beat the crowd. Thanks for the tea Jihoon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dismissing the gratitude with a wave of his hand, the manager smiled “It’s what I’m here for, just remember to keep your hat and mask on, we don’t want a scandal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s my cousin Ji, and they’re all aware of that.” Seungcheol sighed, having already heard this conversation thousands of times before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the media, they’ll create anything out of everything. The unfortunate price of fame, my friend.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a roll of his eyes, Seungcheol nodded. He was well aware of what his status was, and all the nuisances packaged with it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Choi Seungcheol. An A-list actor and has been one for years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>____</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol was nursing his second cup of tea for the day as he sat in the corner of the café. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite it still being quite early in the morning, the place was still quite full of people. However, the majority are elderly. Which for him is a good thing as those of the older generation seemed to care less about celebrities and their daily lifestyles, Seungcheol prefers to be around them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung!” a brunette called out to him, pulling down his mask to reveal the bright smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hansol, how’ve you been kiddo?” Seungcheol said, reaching out to ruffle his hair once the younger sat down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you know, still trying to get used to the whole managing thing even though it’s been a year.” he said, a small chuckle escaping his lips. “How are you? Mom said you haven’t called her in a while, so she’s been bugging me to check on you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The actor sighed, taking a sip of his drink before replying, “I just finished filming not that long ago so I’ve been busy. Tell auntie I’m sorry, I’ll make sure to call her sometime.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While he adores his cousin and aunt, it has been several years since he became an adult and made the choice to move out. He values his independence, and sometimes he gets lost in his solitude.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should soon. You know she’s a worrywart, especially with you because you're this big star now! And your busy, and sometimes you neglect yourself, which isn’t a good thing because of your condition-,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hansol.” Seungcheol cut off without hesitation, making the younger snap his mouth shut and cease his rambling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry hyung,” he said. Seungcheol shook his head as he saw the guilt wash over his cousin’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine Sol, just don’t bring it up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol nodded but said nothing more. He crossed the line by mentioning that specific thing. It was a topic that was forbidden from being brought up unless Seungcheol spoke about it first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His illness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The biggest thing he despised talking about but wasn’t in fact sure why. He isn’t sick per se, but it is an issue. One that hinders his life more than most people would believe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This condition won’t kill him, or even permanently hospitalize him, and Seungcheol is thankful for that. But he still hates it, and most of the time he pretends he doesn’t even have it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about you tell me how the job is going for you?” the elder said after an awkward minute. The moment the question left his mouth, Hansol perked up like a child, happy to move on from the previous subject.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the entire morning talking before Seungcheol headed back to his apartment. The street of the café they were in became crowded during the afternoon and the paparazzi are an aspect of celebrity life that got annoying real quick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol was turning on the ignition when his pocket buzzed. He knew it was Jihoon instantly. Not only because there weren’t many people who have his number, but because his manager is the only person who blatantly ignores Seungcheol’s dislike of phone calls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at the screen only confirmed his prediction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Ji, checking up on me so soon?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a sigh from the other side of the line, “Despite what you might think, I do actually have some trust in you,” Jihoon said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” Seungcheol whistled “I’m honored.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, I just got in touch with a director and he wants to meet with you to discuss a role he thinks you fit perfectly.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? What type of film is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A romantic comedy tv show.” the manager replied, awaiting the response he knew he was getting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell me I’m the comedy and not the romance.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon grinned at how right he is, “Would I be your manager if I didn’t?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter two done! This was just a little introduction to the story here, yknow just establishing a few things ;) Its a little slow start but the plot will pick up soon!</p>
<p>Idk when the next chapter will be uploaded but I'm really excited for this story so maybe sooner than later.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p>
<p>Lots of Loveeeee</p>
<p>~Kii&lt;33333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Tip in The Balance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Cheol, do you honestly have to spend ages to get dressed?” Jihoon asked from the doorway. He checked his watch and sighed, realizing he’s been standing there for the past twenty minutes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a popular director, Jihoon, I have to look presentable!” Seungcheol said as he flipped through his wardrobe again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took another ten minutes before the blonde at last grabbed a simple black button down and threw it on. He looked at his manager for approval, doing a little spin to show off his outfit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon’s gaze dragged along the attire, before resting on Seungcheol’s face. “You look like you’re going to a funeral.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol threw his hands up with a loud groan, “Why do I even bother?” he said, talking to himself, “Whatever, I look good in black. Now let’s go.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He marched out the room, missing the grin on Jihoon’s face as he followed behind him. It wasn’t like he was wrong. The black skinny jeans and the button made the actor look like a mourner. Then again, Seungcheol wasn’t incorrect either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks good in black, real good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he stepped into the building, several eyes swerved towards him, recognition obvious in their expressions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he first rose in popularity, he was uncertain of all attention he suddenly received. He used to shy away from their looks, their cameras, but he wasn’t that rookie anymore. Though he loathed the gawking stares, he took it in stride.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t the best actor in the world. Hell, he doesn’t even know why he’s considered a top actor, but there wasn’t much he could change. So wherever he goes, he just holds his head high and walks with the confidence they’ve instilled in him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon watched his friend as they walked down the hall. His face showed indifference, but knowing Seungcheol for as long as he has, he knew he was uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man never liked attention. Why he chose an acting career of all things was still odd to him. Then again, Jihoon couldn’t see Seungcheol in anything else but acting. He’s known the actor since they were children, yet some things remain a mystery about him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The producer beamed as the pair walked through the door, clasping their hands together in greeting. “Mr. Choi, it’s a pleasure to meet you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, call me Seungcheol.” he said, and returned the smile before moving on to greet the other members of the production team. After he was sure he addressed everyone, he sat down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, I’m sure you’re busy, so let’s get right into it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol focused all his attention on the director as they began discussing the central plot of the story. Just like every romantic drama, it follows the same base formula. Girl and boy meet, then have the will they won’t they situation for the next fifteen episodes before they finally kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He starred in a few romantic dramas back in his earlier years, but he only needed one to know that it wasn’t his style. But those roles gained him recognition, so he still does them once in a while, opting for a supporting role rather than a main one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The male love interest has two older brothers, you will be the second oldest, Sangjun, the black sheep of the family. He’s more wild and self driven compared to the other two brothers.” The director said, handing the script to Seungcheol.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Throughout the series you help him become more open with his feelings to the female love interest and hide them from the prying eyes of the oldest brother. Albeit, you go about it in unconventional methods that, mostly, go wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So the comedic relief?” he asked, smirking a little when the director nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. However, when with the oldest brother, Daeho, he becomes sarcastic. He likes to push Daeho’s buttons.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol flipped through the script, glancing over his potential lines. He let himself ponder for a moment, imagining himself in the role before giving his final opinion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “It sounds like my kind of guy, I’m interested.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The director lit up at his words, “Brilliant! Would you like to read through some lines to get a feel for the character? Help you make your decision?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that would be great.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon stood up, patting Seungcheol on the shoulder. “I’ll give you guys some space to go through the lines. Call me in when you want to discuss the contract okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded to his manager, shifting to a more comfortable position before going over the lines.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. So we’ll go over the scene where Sangjun is arguing with Daeho about the youngest brother, Juwon’s relationship. Be colder with him, more impolite, you two don’t have a good relationship.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a quick thumbs up from Seungcheol, the screenwriter began the scene. “You can’t possibly think she’s good for him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Juwon is old enough to know what he wants. Who are you to tell him what to do?” Seungcheol said, setting the tense atmosphere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am his brother-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? So am I. It doesn’t make you special hyung. Juwon hasn’t smiled until Eunah came along. You’re the asshole here for wanting to take that away from him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He has a duty, Sangjun. Even more so because you failed to uphold yours. If you had done what father asked you to do instead of messing around, maybe Juwon would be free to do what he wants.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh please, Daeho. Since when does my life have anything to do with Juwon’s? You trying to blame me for this only solidifies what’s really happening here. You can’t deal with the fact me and Juwon had the balls to say no to Dad. And yet you, the oldest, the pride of the family, follow his every beck and call.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol conjured the self certainty he knew Sangjun would have, lifting his chin as he delivered the last line. “Like some fucking dog.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A series of applause filled the room, satisfaction clear in both the director’s and the producer’s faces. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well done, Mr. Choi, beautiful execution.” the screenwriter complimented and reached to shake his hand again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, I very much enjoyed it. Now, I’ll call back my manager to discuss the contract.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The producer nodded with enthusiasm. Without a doubt, delighted to have snagged a popular actor into his cast. It secured the public’s interest in the show at the very least, and in the best scenarios, complete success.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol stepped out of the meeting room, peering around the area for Jihoon. Near the end of the hall, he spotted the familiar figure of his manager sitting on the bench, typing away at his phone. As a pro, the last thing he wants is to keep the production team waiting, so Seungcheol hurried to gain his attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But before he could reach Jihoon, a person crashed into his shoulder. He tried to turn and apologize to the person for not watching where he was going, but he found that his body wouldn’t budge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A mop of black hair filled his sight and within seconds, his vision tunneled and the world became blurry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“-read this before?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m…..it’s nice to meet you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The river shined below him, bathing in the moon's light. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eternity.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-cheol. Seungcheol!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon’s voice dripping in concern ripped Seungcheol out of his haze. The manager was in front of him, a tight hold on his shoulders as he called his name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ji.. hoon?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Cheolie, it’s me.” Jihoon said, slouching in relief that he was getting a response. “Are you nauseous? Do you need to sit down?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol blinked away the remnants of the blur, shaking his head as he straightened himself. “No, no. I’m.. I’m good. That was just- I don’t know... weird.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you take your meds today?” he asked, preparing to scold the actor in case he didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I did. I’m okay, promise. It’s gone just as quickly as it came.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon stared at him for a few moments, gaging whether he was telling the truth or lying as he has many times before. Seungcheol knew that face well, one that always ended in a minor argument when it’s revealed that he was lying. Only this time, he wasn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jihoon. I have a schedule today. I would never forget my medication and you know that. It was the first time that happened, but it’s probably just another side effect. I’m fine. Now let’s go inside and talk about the contract.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, Jihoon relented, although he was still skeptical, and followed Seungcheol back into the meeting room. They discussed the contract for the next half an hour before they signed and his manager ushered back into the car so he could rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the drive back to his apartment, Seungcheol tuned out Jihoon’s ramblings about the film. His mind was still replaying that moment in the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The flashes. Bursts of what he could only describe as scenes darting through his eyes within seconds. Only to disappear even quicker. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What were they?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wariness seeped into his bones. Perhaps they were fragments of his imagination, maybe even hallucinations. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Either way, Seungcheol hopes that was the first and last time it ever happens.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woooo another chapter already! I'm kinda proud of myself I was expecting this to take much longer, honestly i'm probably not managing my time correctly but thats a future me problem XD</p>
<p>Anyway, heres the next update, the story is still kinda slow but it'll pick up in the next chapter. More member introductions are on its way!</p>
<p>Whens the next update? No clue but I'll get it out as soon as I can!</p>
<p>Lots of LUVVVVVVVVVVVVVV</p>
<p>~Kii &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Until We Meet (Again?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you ready?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Clasping hands, microphone weighing heavily in the other. A breath, sweat dripping down their faces as the lift shoots them up onto the stage.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“-arat! Let me hear you scream-!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Music. Lights. Fireworks. Cheers.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol’s eyes slammed open as his body jerked into a sitting position. For several minutes, his lungs battled for air, gasping and wheezing until he finally gained control of his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He collapsed against the headboard, weak with exhaustion. It was as if he hadn’t slept, even though he was asleep mere moments ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Once again, his dreams rudely awaken him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s always had them, these peculiar, assorted visions, but he just assumed they were a side effect of his medication. It happened every few days, but not long ago did they become a nightly occurrence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They also never affected him like this before. They were dreams, not nightmares, and at first that’s how he reacted, nothing jarring. It was straightforward and forgetful. Now he bolts awake, scrambling for air every time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol was at a loss on what to do. It didn’t seem serious enough to visit a doctor, but it was affecting his sleep schedule. In the end, since it had only been a week, he’s going to wait and see if they would go away on their own before telling Jihoon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he combed through his sweaty hair, Seungcheol replayed his dream again in his head. He didn’t know the significance of the stage, and yet it seemed familiar, as strange as that was. Not wanting to dwell on it too much, he pushed himself out of bed and began his routine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He developed one not long after the diagnosis. With the worrying calls from Hansol, and Jihoon’s unrelenting supervision, he got used to the routine pretty quickly, and it didn’t take long for it to become a habit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon walking into the kitchen, Seungcheol felt a sense of calm wash over him when he saw the clean and pristine marble. He liked things neat, and since his dreams left him so shaken, calm was without a doubt what he needed right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That Jihoon hated it only gave him more reason to keep the décor the way it was. Pissing off Jihoon was Seungcheol’s favorite pastime.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The buzzing of his phone drew his attention away from his kitchen and to the device, snorting at the cause of the distraction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Speak of the devil.” He said as he turned on the speaker. “Hey Ji, what’s with the morning wake up call?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It isn’t much of a morning call if you’re already awake, is it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol smiled. Of course Jihoon chose sarcasm as the first thing to say in the morning. It was just so like him. Although he’d never admit it, it also relaxed him. Jihoon was his rock, and after last night, he needed the solidarity Jihoon brought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I guess it isn’t. Still, why’re you calling so early?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The producer contacted me last night, but I didn’t get the chance to tell you.” he said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was understandable. Jihoon preferred not to contact him at night, since Seungcheol already doesn’t get much sleep. As someone so adamant about health, he would much rather let the actor be during the evening so he could catch a few extra hours.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, there’s been a table read scheduled within the next week on Wednesday so make sure you’re ready.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol made an affirming noise, too focused on the water he was pouring into the water boiler for his tea to respond. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon sighed from the other line, knowing that absence all too well. “Cheol. Another one of your dreams again?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The question made Seungcheol halt from his activity, turning off the tap and setting the boiler aside in favor of leaning against the counter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” he said in a low voice, wishing the manager just ignored it. “It wasn’t bad or anything, just-it was just startling.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing from Jihoon for a moment, apart from the faint shuffling in the background. Seungcheol heard the audible thud of an object before he finally replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then. Go eat something and take your meds. I’ll pick you up on the day of the table read.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol slumped, glad that he didn’t pry for more details. “Okay. Thanks Ji.” he said hanging up without waiting for a reply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God, he’s tired already. And it was only seven in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day of the table read came quicker than Seungcheol expected, but it also delighted him in a way. It was nice to be back in action after a few months.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jihoon-ah,” Seungcheol said, resting his head against the car’s window. “They casted everyone pretty quickly, don’t you think?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, the producer had actors in mind for the roles, and I think the three brothers’ roles were the last to be casted.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know who the other two are?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” he said, “But if the gossip is to be believed, apparently they’re quite famous too. Especially with the ladies. The show is already highly anticipated by the public because of it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, just what I needed. Pretty boys.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon chuckled from the driver’s seat, relishing in Seungcheol’s disgusted expression, “Come on Cheol, like you aren’t one either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seungcheol, it’s great that you could make it.” the director said the moment he and Jihoon walked through the door, patting his shoulder as a greeting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Mr. Yang. I’m looking forward to this show.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect. Well, why don’t you relax and introduce yourself to the rest of the cast. We’re just waiting on a few more people and then we’ll start.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> He nodded his understanding and followed Jihoon into the inner center of the room. Seungcheol surveyed the area hoping to spot at least one vaguely familiar person so he wasn’t just by himself the whole time but to his disappointment, strangers surrounded him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna be okay on your own?” Jihoon asked after he saw the uneasy expression crawl on the actor’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’ll just occupy myself with coffee.” he said, already turning towards the refreshment table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His manager raised a brow, “Cheol, you don’t even like coffee.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In situations like these? I do.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol continued on his path to the coffee dispenser, ignoring the unimpressed look Jihoon directed to his back. Instead, he focused on his cup of caffeine, adding in a little too much sugar than he should.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The beverage burned his tongue as he swallowed it down, but at least he appeared occupied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Communication skills. Jihoon always mentioned that he needed to work on those.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm, hi. You’re Choi Seungcheol, right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that moment Seungcheol praised whatever God was watching over him, because now he didn’t have to attempt to begin a conversation. He turned around to greet the man behind him, surprised by just how young he seemed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s me, and you are?” he asked, reaching out his hand for a handshake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lee Chan, I’m a new actor. It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’ve watched a lot of your films.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol didn’t reply immediately, scanning his brain for the name that he was sure he’d heard before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lee Chan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lee Chan?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh! Rookie actor Lee Chan. The new actor that is steadily gaining popularity so early in his career. No wonder his name rang a bell. He was reading an article about the kid this morning in the car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you too kid, heard you’re already making quite the name for yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol saw as Chan turned red at the praise, a giddy smile hidden by his hand. “I’m excited to be working with you Seungcheol-ssi” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah,” he said, “Call me hyung. I already like you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To his surprise, Chan turned even redder, stuttering out the word in uncertainty. An honest smile from Seungcheol let the kid know that it was okay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They spoke for a while longer until he encouraged Chan to introduce himself to everyone else. He watched as the rookie skipped off to the rest of the cast, chuckling to himself at his energy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since he had little to do, and Jihoon had left a while ago, Seungcheol turned back towards the refreshment table to refill his coffee, once again waiting for the table read to start. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten minutes later, the call of his name grabbed his attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seungcheol hyung!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chan.” he said with a grin, “Miss me so soon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep! But I also brought along these two. This is Yoon Jeonghan-ssi and Hong Jisoo-ssi. They’re playing your other two brothers.” At the mention, Seungcheol looked past Chan’s shoulder to see who he was talking about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the moment he caught a glimpse of their faces, the brown and black hair, the eyes. It felt as if ice covered his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw as the pair reached out their hands before his vision blurred and he felt his heart rate pick up. Recognizing the situation within an instant as the same one from the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let it be carved... heavens above…. death shall our... eternal.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Which is your favorite?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I told you so-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello, love.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A café, a classroom, a field, a stage.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A bridge.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then a searing hot pain dragged Seungcheol out. Just like the time in the hallway, he was torn away from reality, then pushed back into it within a second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Seungcheol snapped out of whatever he was experiencing, he searched for the source of the burning that brought him out. It wasn’t hard to find as there was an obvious coffee stain on the sleeve of his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry!” the women said, grabbing tissues in hopes to mend the stain on the fabric.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a gentle hand on her shoulder, Seungcheol stopped her. “It’s fine miss, I’m wearing another shirt underneath, so no harm done.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gave him a grateful smile, sagging in relief that the circumstances didn’t escalate as it could’ve with certain people. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol did not give a shit about the coffee stain. No, his heart was beating too erratically for that. Instead he wanted out, he needed to leave. Right. Now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol swerved around to face Chan and his other co-stars. “My apologies for that, it is a pleasure to meet you.” he said to the two, “I hope we can catch up and discuss our roles after the table read, for now I must excuse myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t wait for a reply, beelining to the restrooms without trying to make it obvious that he was in a hurry to escape. Once inside, he locked himself in the stall, gulping in large amounts of air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What the fuck was that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to create answers in his mind, but nothing sensible came out. Hallucinations could still work, so the one thing he concluded was that he was losing his damn mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What he knew was that compared to the previous time, this little “vision” was longer. Whether it was because he witnessed places more than he heard words, he wasn’t sure. Either way, what probable reason could he have to explain this?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, life refused to give him more than a moment to ponder this abnormality as the director called for all the actors and staff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> In a hurry, Seungcheol pulled off his crew neck and calmed his breathing before rushing back into the conference room. He found his seat next to the actors Chan introduced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that he actually got a good look at their faces, Seungcheol recognized who they were. Anyone would. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoon Jeonghan and Hong Jisoo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Extremely popular actors that both males and females lose their shit over. He had little information on them, but he knew their popularity. Many consider them royalty within the film industry, dubbed Korea’s princes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s no wonder this tv show is much awaited. When you have actors like them on the set, they guaranteed you success. He should probably feel honored to be working with them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While they waited for everyone to settle in, Seungcheol decided he’d retry the whole “hello” thing again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, sorry we didn’t get much time for introductions.” he said to gain their attention, “I’m Seungcheol. I look forward to working with you two.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair didn’t give much of a response, only nodding slightly and saying their names.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Jeonghan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Jisoo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither returned a smile or reached out to shake hands. Their faces remained blank as they directed their attention to the center of the table, away from Seungcheol. He couldn’t help but feel he was being dismissed by the two, leaving a sour taste in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rude much?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol didn’t dwell on it though, he had other things to worry about. Taking a page from their book, he listened to the director as he began the table read. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, as hours passed, he couldn’t help but notice that his attention gravitated towards Jeonghan and Jisoo more times than he liked. Something about them drew him in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their rough meeting? Their daunting popularity? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe, the odd feeling of familiarity.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>alrighty its starting to pick up now! Jihan is now in the mix, i wonder what happens now? :D</p>
<p>annnddd ik its only the fourth chapter but can u see what i'm hinting at ;)))))</p>
<p>Anyway i hope u all enjoy this chapter, stay tuned for the next update whenever that may be! </p>
<p>Lots of Love and stay safe,</p>
<p>~Kii&lt;3333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Divide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seungcheol didn’t know what the fuck is up with Jeonghan and Jisoo, but he did not like it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scratch that, something about their presence just bothered him. It set him on edge, even though it wasn’t a malicious feeling, heck, it wasn’t even a bad feeling. It still rubbed him the wrong way. He couldn’t describe it, they were just... weird. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he couldn’t drop it and leave them alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed as he thought about it, Jihoon always tells him he’s stubborn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon nudged Seungcheol as they pulled up to the set, “So, are you excited to be filming again?” he asked, and Seungcheol only shrugged, staring without interest at his surroundings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess.” he said after a good few seconds before getting out of the car without waiting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon dragged his hand across his face with a groan, wondering for the umpteenth time why in the world he chose Choi Seungcheol of all people to manage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deep down though, he knew. That dumb blonde was his best friend, as crazy as that sounds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan wasn’t filming today, Seungcheol realized, and he couldn’t help but feel a little disheartened. Despite only knowing the kid for a short time, it was better than not knowing anyone at all, so being aware that he’d be alone today dampened his already souring mood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, Jihoon was there, but he could actually talk to people. Jihoon had legitimate friends and can easily make friends. When Seungcheol isn’t filming, he’s off talking to other managers, staff, and actors. In order to distract himself from his obvious isolation, Seungcheol occupied himself with reading the script and practicing his lines in his head. After all, it was better than doing nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hand tapping his shoulder drew him away from his distraction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seungcheol-sii,” they said, and Seungcheol peeked up from his script to see who was speaking to him. It took him a second, but he recognized it was the girl who spilled coffee on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the coffee lady! Hi, uh... actually I never got your name but you’re the lady from the table read right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She extended her hand with a light chuckle, “Yes, that’s me. I wanted to apologize again for spilling coffee on you. I’m Lee Jieun, I play Eunah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol brightened and took her hand with glee “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Seungcheol,” he said before noticing that she already knew who he was. “Though I guess you already knew that. I play Sangjun, and please, don’t mind the coffee, I didn’t mind it at all.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a relief, I would hate it if we got off on the wrong foot.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jieun looked around them before returning her gaze to Seungcheol and the script in his hand. “Do you want to rehearse a few lines together?” she asked, and Seungcheol jumped on the chance without a second thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe, he thought, just maybe, he could make an acquaintance apart from Chan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I would love to-,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, Jieun-sii, I was hoping we could read over a few lines together since we’re the main couple.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol’s jaw snapped shut when the person interrupted him, eyes drifting to who cut him off. Low and behold, the princes themselves, Jeonghan and Jisoo were standing right in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He forced himself to bite down on a rude remark. It wouldn’t do him well to piss off the producer’s biggest moneymakers. But he was already feeling pretty bitter today; he couldn’t make any promises. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo stared right back at him, and he didn’t know whether the other was daring him to say something or just looking at him. No matter the answer, Seungcheol couldn’t hold his gaze for long, as the longer he did, the more the fuzziness grew in his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jieun was hesitant to reply, glancing back and forth between the three actors. “Oh, but I already asked Seungcheol-,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure Seungcheol wouldn’t mind. He shares most of his scenes with Jeonghan anyway, so he can rehearse with him. Right Seungcheol?” Jisoo asked, and Seungcheol knew a losing battle when he saw one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said, albeit it was more of a mumble, “It’s fine Jieun-ssi, we can rehearse some other time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the confirmation from Seungcheol, Jieun nodded and followed Jisoo to a separate area away from them. Jeonghan, without a word, tugged a chair beside Seungcheol, sitting down with his script. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What scene do you want to go over?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol did not expect the question. He thought Jeonghan would’ve chosen the scene for them, and he loathed being put on the spot. So, in his haste to answer as fast as possible, he said the first thing that came to mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, the beginning?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were, in fact, several beginnings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan raised a brow, “You mean when we first appear, right?” he asked and Seungcheol gave a shallow nod. He didn’t know what he meant by beginning either, so opted to just go along with it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both flipped to their first scene and Seungcheol found himself sneaking looks at Jeonghan, studying his face for exactly what he found familiar, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Instead, he found that the longer he looked at Jeonghan; the fog began to appear just as it did with Jisoo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There really was something about the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have we met before?” he asked and straightaway regretted it. He could stop himself from his sarcastic comments, but it appears he has no filter for dumb questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol didn’t know why he even asked that to begin with. Now Jeonghan regarded him with confusion. He probably thought Seungcheol was crazy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so. I would remember you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, Seungcheol rationalized. He was a lot of things but he knows he isn’t forgetful; he is an actor. If he knew Jeonghan and Jisoo before, he would remember.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They dropped the topic and Jeonghan went right into the scene where they spent the next hour rereading lines and giving each other feedback.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them didn’t converse about daily life, personal things or even their careers, it was strictly acting and the scenes. Seungcheol didn’t mind though, it killed time, and he wasn’t all that keen on getting friendly with Jeonghan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps he was being petty from the earlier encounter, not that he cared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw you rehearsing with Yoon Jeonghan, does that mean you’ve gotten over your superficial animosity towards the two of them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop using big words Jihoon, I’m too dumb to understand them.” Seungcheol sighed, choosing to ignore Jihoon via drinking his tea and reading the script.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was mid day meaning many people had broken for lunch. Seungcheol wasn’t much of a lunch person, so he stayed where he was. Jihoon also stayed with him, as a manager should.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or at least that’s what he says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew many people invited Jihoon to eat with them, but he turned them down. Though Seungcheol cherished the gesture, he was more than capable of spending roughly an hour by himself, and he disliked being the reason Jihoon refused his friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you just insult yourself? Damn Cheol, you really aren’t having it today, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That obvious?” he said with a blank face, insinuating that he indeed was not having it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what happened with them that got you moping in the corner when you should be eating.” Jihoon asked as he sat on the arm of Seungcheol’s chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not hungry and nothing happened. They just cut into my conversation where I was hoping to make a friend. Or something like that. It doesn’t matter. Why didn’t you go sit with the other managers? I know you wanted to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon frowned, “Don’t turn this on me, Cheol. Plus, I’d rather be here with you. Now,” he pulled out half of a sandwich and handed it to the actor, “Eat that half and you can bitch about the two princes for the entire break.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, since Jihoon was offering, who was Seungcheol to refuse?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had to admit, though he’s been acting for years, he still gets nervous at times. Especially in this situation where his relationship with his co-actor is iffy at best. While they went over lines together, Jeonghan’s words were sparse, only saying what he thought was necessary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol hoped that they still have enough chemistry together so he could get his scenes over with for the day. He wanted the director to be satisfied, but for the most part he wanted to get away from Jisoo’s stare boreing into his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s obvious that Jisoo was not a fan of him, just as they put Seungcheol off. Jeonghan was who he wasn’t sure of yet. He seemed to tolerate Seungcheol more than his buddy did, but that has an explanation since they work more closely together and there isn’t much of a choice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rolling!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the announcement, Seungcheol put aside his speculations and focused on his job. He was an actor first and foremost, he could worry about what his colleagues thought about him later. He took a breath, relaxing his muscles as he mentally prepared for the emotion he is meant to bring out in this scene.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And action!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was his cue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From the couch he was sitting on, he put down his glass and leaned against the plush cushions. Seconds later, there was a creak of the door opening and footsteps that echoed against the marble floor. Once they came to a stop, he began, letting his face harden and his lips turn downwards into a frown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here… hyung?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could almost feel the pride from Jeonghan as he said, “Why? Is this not our house Sangjun?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t seem like it for the past three years.” he retorted, hauling himself up to face the other actor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They met eyes, just as the director instructed in order to express their hostility towards each other. They're sizing one another up, unable to back down because of their egos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet Seungcheol couldn’t maintain the glare, not when the fog was crowding over his brain, not when his vision became narrower and narrower. He didn’t want a repeat of the last two times, but he needed to for this scene.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cut!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The harsh voice snapped him back to reality, and it was then he registered that Jeonghan already said his line and Seungcheol didn’t say his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seungcheol are you okay?” the assistant director asked, and from the corner of his eyes he saw Jihoon furrow his eyebrows in concern, beginning to make his way towards Seungcheol.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m good! My apologies, the line slipped my mind!” he said in a rush, dismissing Jihoon with a simple thumbs up. He turned back to Jeonghan with a sheepish smile “Sorry about that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan inclined his head, not sparing a word. At this point Seungcheol questioned why he even bothered saying anything to him or Jisoo. It wasn’t like they were going to reply and that was really getting on his nerves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Jeonghan, go from your line!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan got into character within a split second, staring down Seungcheol with amusement as if he were a small child.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry for the lack of phone calls.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol scoffed, fighting off the haze as he continued the scene. “It’s not as if I would’ve answered anyway.” he said, step by step, getting closer to Jeonghan. “So what brings you back after all this time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan smirked at him as he delivered the next line, closing the distance between the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here for Juwon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The minute that they finished shooting, Jeonghan walked away with Jisoo without a single word. Of course, Seungcheol expected this, and no longer cared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was confident that he had done nothing to offend the pair, leading him to deduce that in general, they weren’t close to people, preferring to stick to themselves. A point that he can understand, therefore, who was he to judge? Even though it annoys him to a certain level.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did the prince situation change at all today?” Jihoon asked once he slipped into the driver’s seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. I guess they aren’t a people person.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can see that,” he said as he pulled out of the parking lot. “To be honest, they kinda remind me of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol sat up in his seat when the words left Jihoon’s mouth, sending the manager an appalled look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, come on Cheol. You don’t like to talk to people either, especially other actors unless you need to. Who else do you consider a close friend apart from me? Or Hansol? Or-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Point taken, move on.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Jihoon continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And people find you cold too. The media paints you as this aloof, private, mysterious loner since there isn’t much known about you apart from the fact you’re a damn talented actor and attractive. You three are like perfect for each other when you look at it like that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ji, where do you even get this information?” Seungcheol asked with perturbed respect. He never expected Jihoon of all people to know stuff like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m your manager, Cheol.” he said with exasperation, as if that explained it. “I keep track of whatever the media says about you, just in case they make up some scandal. Not like you ever do anything apart from drink tea in a cafe, but still. I read lots of articles, so I know things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what exactly do these articles say about Jisoo and Jeonghan?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, like you, there isn’t much. They’ve always been a duo since they began their careers, so people think they’re in a relationship. They told the media they’re related, but no one buys that. Both are amazing actors that have won several awards and they stick within the romance genre, but either than that there isn’t much known about them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan and Jisoo, Seungcheol thought. They are indeed peculiar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And if he was truthful, he didn’t like that.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s had enough of abnormal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jihoon?” Seungcheol said after a while. The feeling in his head that he’d been ignoring the entire day finally became too immense to disregard. “I think I’ve found a trigger."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His manager said nothing, but he could feel as the car pulled over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Cheolie, it’s okay. I got you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon continued to whisper comforting words as he cradled the actor’s head in his hands. Little by little, Seungcheol’s eyes relinquished its battle with consciousness and went limp in the manager’s embrace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abnormality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Choi Seungcheol was so over it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>whew new chapter yay! now jihancheol's relationship developing. we also get to see a small hint of something thats been mentioned but not really delved into just yet</p>
<p>Where are the other members u might ask? well they'll pop in a little later ;)</p>
<p>Hope u like this update, again, no idea when the next one will be soooo yeaaa</p>
<p>Lots of LOVEEEEEEEEEEEluve, stay safe</p>
<p>~Kii&lt;3333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. In The Eyes Of the Beholder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jisoo’s eyes flew open, tensing at the feeling of his erratic heart, but all tension bed away once he felt a soft hand carding through his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shua,” the voice said, not once pausing in their ministrations. Jisoo leaned into the touch on instinct. He knew that hand, and that voice. Jeonghan, his mind supplied for him and he relaxed within an instant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Han.” he mumbled in his daze, opening his eyes to meet the brown ones peering down on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you have another dream?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo hummed in response, letting Jeonghan help him into a sitting position by propping him up with pillows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Execution day, again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan flopped into Jisoo’s lap, letting out a tired laugh. Jisoo knew what Jeonghan was feeling in that moment with unfailing accuracy because he felt it too. The burdensome suffering of unending exhaustion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can never escape that once, can we?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo nodded, reaching out to hold Jeonghan’s hand in his. “Nothing new either,” he said “His face is still blurry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other snorted. Of course it was blurry. Why would he expect anything else? Yet with the way his grip on Jisoo’s hand tightened, his dejection was clear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since they were coherent enough to think for themselves, Jeonghan and Jisoo knew they had to find someone, a missing piece, a third person who would complete their trio. It wasn’t an odd thing, feeling as if you are incomplete. Others have felt like that as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, that was where normality ceased, because unlike the rest of humanity, Jeonghan and Jisoo had proof.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From their birth they carried with them memories. Recollections of lifetimes that spanned millenniums. A repeating cycle of death and rebirth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took them a while to come to terms with it. Considering no one would accept without question the fact that their soul has inhabited the planet for thousands of years, but now, they understood, and the truth was visible in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They are reincarnations. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And they remember each and every single life they’ve lived previously, except for one thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The enigmatic variable to the equation: their lover, whose face they could not remember.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fate was cruel, this they already knew after the first few lifetimes. How could it be anything else? It deems them to be in a constant sequence of reliving, tasked to find each other, only to tear them away with death just before they reach one another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blurring out the face of their third is merciless, yes, but by all means expected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They could only assume that he’s the one meant to recognize them. If they had their memories, it would only be right that he has his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was why they became actors. Films are universal, and in their conclusion, the best way they could plaster their faces across the globe was to star in those films and hope that wherever their lover is, he’d find them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To ensure that they would have a fighting chance, they climbed their way to the top of the industry, crushing anyone who could pose a threat to their cause. It wasn’t hard, after being a live for so many years you pick up a thing or two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now Jeonghan and Jisoo have offers left and right. For them it was no longer how to get a role but which role to choose. They dominated their way to where they are, the country even named them princes of the film industry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With luck, maybe it would be enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the top, they didn’t have much to worry about apart from their personal endeavour. Though the life of an actor is taxing, it also is, in a strange sort of way, enjoyable. Perhaps since they’ve experienced more or less everything the world offered, they needed something to spice it up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Where they were now, nothing could touch them and they could focus purely on finding their third. </span>
  <span>After so long, this time they had a feeling. This time, they would succeed, and fate would not be able to lay a hand on their lives. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In their occupation no one could stand up to them, not talent wise or popularity wise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, unless you count a certain blonde.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The person whose appearance not a single person in the industry expected, Choi Seungcheol.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Jisoo and Jeonghan weren’t sure what to think of him, but they, of course, did some research on him seeing as his character interacted closely with theirs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He came in fresh out of University guns blazing and landed a major role in a romance movie without delay. He had only been in minor films prior to that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though the role they gave him was the second love interest, which meant he wasn’t the one who got the girl, he instead won the love and approval of the public. He was an instant favorite. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His real breakthrough arrived in a film later that year, a crime thriller where he strayed from his original school boy persona and embodied the role of a deranged serial killer. He massacred the part, putting on a gruesome performance that conveyed both the insanity and the charm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He drew you in throughout the first half, the complimentary character they all overlooked while he dropped subtle hints only those that really pay attention would notice. In the second half of the film, he does a complete one eighty, and before the audience knew it, he had slaughtered almost everyone.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the release, interviews revealed that during filming, several cast members and staff were even afraid of Seungcheol despite knowing it was all an act. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was when he won the approval of critics and filmmakers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one had seen him coming and yet, in less than five years, he became an A-list actor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol can give the two of them a run for their money. They had acquaintances in various places; they knew several producers and directors wanted to work with him, modeling agencies, foundations, companies, all of them offer him things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All he had to do was accept the offers, and he’d be earning boat loads, he’d have so many connections in a multitude of places that he’d be untouchable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could, if he wanted to, rule the industry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the thing is; he doesn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With what they’ve heard from acquaintances and from seeing the man in person, there was always one common theme with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blankness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was aloof, always sitting on the sidelines just observing. His face gave away nothing and nor did his eyes. He gave the impression of not wanting to be there and even more so the man doesn’t even bat an eye at his fame. Hell, Jeonghan and Jisoo have a feeling that he probably doesn’t realize how famous he is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol didn’t even talk to anyone more than he had to. His manager seemed like the only one you could conclude was his friend. When he does talk to people, his expressions almost appear fabricated, which hardly makes sense since his acting is more or less flawless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was so nonchalant, so empty, it was like he didn’t care. Then again, why would he when everything came easy to him? Or at least that’s what it appears to be. To him, it’s like his entire life doesn’t faze him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked bored. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that pissed them off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol has such a good life, and he could make it even better if he plays his cards right. Everything is being given to him, for all intents and purposes, on a silver platter, and yet he doesn’t care. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Long story short, they’re bitter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve been working towards this goal that up to now met with failure after failure for lifetimes. To see someone have all they could ever want in the palm of their hands and choose not to take it, well, it makes zero sense to them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan and Jisoo know they can’t compare, it’s not the same thing. Not only that, they barely know Seungcheol, but if he’s gotten this far in the film industry and not hold some sort of passion for it, then what the fuck is he doing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s weird. An anomaly, something they can’t fucking figure out, and it annoys them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, they really shouldn’t care. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve got someone a lot more important than some actor with questionable motives. As long as Seungcheol doesn’t impede their plans, they don’t give two shits what he does. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them have only one thing in mind; finding their third. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They don’t have time for distractions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They don’t have time for Choi Seungcheol.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And yet he remains as a thought they can’t get rid of.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t understand why the public adored the romance genre so much. In his experience, it was a far cry from what an actual relationship was like. In actual life, it wasn’t as dramatic; it wasn’t as magical. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In actuality, it was plain. Seungcheol didn’t know what was so special about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s been in a few relationships, all of which were short-lived because it was just too awkward for him. Others have said to him it was because he hasn’t found the right one, but even if that was that case, at least one of his relationships should have at least felt nice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>None of them did. They added nothing to his life apart from an extra commitment; he didn’t enjoy them. Every single one just felt wrong, and when he explained that to his exes, they called him heartless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol glanced up right as Chan stopped in front of him, his bright welcoming smile eased his discomfort. Since the day started, he glued himself to Seungcheol’s side, keeping him company when he wasn’t filming. It was to his great relief, though he still insisted that the man still interact with the rest of the cast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chan, I watched your scene, you did well.” he said, almost snorting when Chan placed a hand on his heart and let out a big breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Thank God, acting with Joshua hyung is so much more intimidating than I thought it would be.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan dropped into the chair beside Seungcheol, letting all his limbs hang loose and relax. Seungcheol, however, turned to the man in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Joshua?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s Jisoo hyung,” clarified Chan “He goes by Joshua because he lived in America for a while.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol huffed. That was another fact to add to the ‘Korea’s Princes Hate Me’ list, he doesn’t even say his preferred name. Why Seungcheol was even keeping track, let alone making a list, is beyond him, but it is there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Jihoon knew about this, he would say that Seungcheol was just gathering reasons to justify his increasing dislike of the pair and tell him he was being stupid. Seungcheol, on the other hand, would tell him to look at how the two of them act around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Like now, for example.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“By the way, hyung, did something happen with you, Joshua and Jeonghan hyung? They keep looking at you. Well… more like glaring…” said Chan with a little too much volume, though the last part of his sentence was quieter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, way to point out the obvious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They always look like that. Do you wanna grab some coffee?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was obvious he was trying to turn the conversation away from the banes of his existence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan didn’t seem to buy it but let go of the case without question, following the older actor towards the refreshments. All while Seungcheol sent a glare in return once Chan turned his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a recent development. While the enmity has been present since the beginning, the looks were new. Glances, stares of disapproval and detest. Oh, how they made Seungcheol’s blood boil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The biggest thing that pissed him off was that he didn’t know why.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He understands he isn’t the most open of people and Hansol has mentioned he has a bit of a resting bitch face but in all the occasions they’ve interacted, (which was more than Seungcheol wants) he’s done his best to be respectful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not that it’s going to last for very long anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew Jihoon would scold him for it, but if they’ve chosen to act like this for the rest of the film, he is not taking it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They want to be assholes? Fine. He could be just as petty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was waiting for their scene to start when he felt the weight of eyes on him. Of course, it was none other than Jeonghan and Jisoo. It was momentary, however, as the director called them over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol held himself back, waiting for the right time. Once he knew they were behind him, he smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, do you always look at people like that or am I the special chosen one to be given the honor of receiving your glare?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t reply, but he saw the way they twitched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For actors, you lack subtlety. Keep staring boys,” he said, then turned around to face them. “I know I’m pretty.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, he walked away with a swallowed down chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s going to have a blast with this. Jihoon be damned.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yes yes i know, it's been a while sorry about that you guys i got busy before I knew it. Thankfully life has calmed down. Heres the new chapter, we finally get a glimpse of what's in Jihan's head! </p>
<p>Now just some food for thought, what one person sees, another might perceive it differently. *wink wink nudge nudge*</p>
<p>For the next chapter we'll get to see more of cheol's illness! </p>
<p>I hope u guys like this chapter, let me know what u think!</p>
<p>Lots of Love,</p>
<p>~Kii&lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Struggles and Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jihoon needs a shot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe two. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or alcohol in general, really, because he did not get paid enough for this shit. (Which is a lie, he gets paid a lot but let him complain.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew Seungcheol had this stupid feud going on with Jeonghan and Jisoo. He ignored it at first because Seungcheol always struggled to get along with people, so Jihoon expected there’d be at least one person he didn’t see eye to eye with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He just didn’t count on them being the biggest names in the entertainment industry, and the extent his dumb blonde would be willing to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol, the petty little bitch that he is, uses every chance he gets to be passive aggressive, sarcastic and anything else he wants to do in that moment.</p>
<p>All while Jihoon gets caught in the crossfire, stuck in between scowls and hushed jabs at one another. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It only happened when they were alone. Just Seungcheol, the princes and a lot of the time him and Chan, who for some irrational reason, are the only ones who realize what’s going on between the three of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In retrospect, it was admirable how all of them could go from insulting each other one moment, to being civil on film or when others were present. A complete turn around within seconds. If only they would be less snappy when Jihoon was around, then that would be the cherry on the cake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were halfway through the filming process and Jihoon prayed to every God in existence that they either sort out their differences, or that they finish the series so they can go on their merry way miles away from Korea’s princes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol makes Jihoon reevaluate his friendship choices, a lot more than he should.</p>
<p>_____</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello Elsa,” Seungcheol said as he walked up to the pair, directing the comment at Jeonghan. “You gonna give me the cold shoulder again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He saw Jeonghan cringed at the terrible pun. Yes, Seungcheol knew full well it was an awful joke, even more so a weaker insult, but it got a reaction. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s what he was going for, not getting them right where it hurts, not diminishing their pride, no. A reaction. Something different from their stoic faces, just any form of emotion. He wants to see it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s so unsettling to him. To be looked at with those callous eyes and expressionless faces. He despised it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was more to them, and he knew it. So if they were going to continue to stare at him like that, then he’ll rouse them. He’d break their facade, he’d figure them out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because three can play at that game. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It doesn’t take a genius to work it out. He knows they’re trying to figure him out too, and though his life was pretty plain, there were some things he wants no one to find out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They have their secrets; he has his. Now it’s only the matter of who discovers whose. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aren’t you the one who’s blonde?” Jisoo shot back with a glare while Jeonghan as per usual stayed silent. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not a real one. Also, I don’t purposely leave others out of the picture and cause much more trouble than it’s worth, when there’s a simple solution called communication.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though it was part of his joke, he did actually mean it. Seungcheol didn’t know what he did to cause the two of them to dislike him so much, but what was he supposed to do since they refused to speak to him unless it’s for work purposes?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His morals, no matter how incorrect they may be, refuse to allow him to sit there and take it. So he didn’t. He glared back. He ignored, he insulted. They did the same. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thus they remained at a standstill. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Seungcheol was getting tired. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was a bit of a troublemaker back when he and Jihoon were still in school. He enjoyed messing with people, so he reveled in watching Jeonghan and Jisoo shift in discomfort. But that amusement will only last for so long. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At times he’d rather finish filming as soon as possible and never see them again. Then they’d be all prissy and Seungcheol wants to torment them for even longer. It was exhausting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Choi.” Jeonghan said to him in a low growl. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before this, Seungcheol had never heard Jeonghan speak in anything but a calm, level voice. Not even when he was acting, because his character portrayed the same collected exterior. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suffice to say, it startled him. But he gathered himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you don’t know shit about me. Doesn’t stop you from acting as if you do though does it?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol always went with backhanded comments, phrases with double meanings that no one but them could decipher. It was more fun when no one noticed except the parties involved. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan and Jisoo flinched back. They weren’t expecting such a direct response, that’s for sure. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisoo’s next retort was on the tip of his tongue, but something directed Seungcheol’s attention away from them before he could say it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cheol,” Jihoon said, grabbing him by the shoulder. They all looked at the manager, two in relief, the other in annoyance.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two princes watched as he slid something into Seungcheol’s hand. The pair kept it covered, away from Jeonghan's and Jisoo’s eyes. It was careful and practiced, but they still caught a glimpse. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol tightened his grip around the object, pulling out his phone and swearing under his breath at whatever he saw. He spared one glance at them, then marched away with Jihoon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You saw that. Didn’t you, Han?” Jisoo asked as he looked at his partner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” he said in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol was checking the time, and in his hand was a bottle. A bottle of pills. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They would place a good bet it was medication.</p>
<p>_____</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol was so confused. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This whole fucking situation with the princes is driving him mental. He wasn’t sure if he actually hated them or he was just retaliating. Was he tired of this whole thing, or does he find some sort of entertainment in being a jerk? He did not know. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, even with these thoughts, his actions say nothing of remorse. He dishes out the same energy those two give him, maybe even more because they made him so furious. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why was he so angry at them? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He would rather avoid the two all together, but they keep reappearing, he keeps ending up beside them. That pissed him off too. Yet, underlining all of that, he couldn’t shake the feeling of something more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something about them he needs to uncover.</p>
<p>_____</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “-your favorite?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “The….. it’s pretty good.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three in the morning, Seungcheol awakened. He was sweating, panting and dazed. All now normal side effects of his nightly dreams, which he still hasn’t told Jihoon about. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He fell back onto the mattress, hoping that maybe he could catch a few more hours of sleep before work. Though with the flashes of his most recent dreams, and the reminders of what he has to deal with later today, it was a lost cause.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A frustrated groan escaped his lips as he rolled out of bed. If he was going to be awake, he mind as well have an early start to the morning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thoughts muddled his brain, too much of them than he could bother to manage. Seungcheol needed a breather, so he threw on a jacket and walked out of his apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What better way to chill out than take a stroll in the cool mornings of South Korea?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But in his haste to gain some fresh air, Seungcheol left a certain bottle untouched on top of his bedside table. </p>
<p>_____</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today was a slow start for filming because of an issue that arose with the set the night before. Since the problem wasn’t all that difficult to fix, they settled all the actors in a cottage while they waited. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To Seungcheol’s luck, the cottage was spacious, and it was Chan’s day to film, meaning he could avoid Jeonghan and Jisoo while also not being alone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For him, it’s been a rough start to the day, and he was nowhere in the mood to deal with the two, let alone conjure up some clap back. Jihoon would appreciate a break from his bullshit too, so it was a win for all sides as long as he stayed away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seungcheol, good morning!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The actor turned as the weight of another body pushed down the couch he was sitting on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Noona, how are you?” Seungcheol asked, giving a smile when he saw Jieun was the one who sat down beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They didn’t have many scenes together, but even then she made an effort to speak to him. Enough so that they were rather close now after a few months. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s fond of talking to her because she was so easygoing and kind, as cliche as that sounded. Jieun fits the older sister role to a T, she checks up on him and asks about his life away from being an actor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol had to admit it was nice having someone like her around. He was an only child, and older than both Hansol and Jihoon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minutes later, Chan walked into the seating area with Jeonghan and Jisoo in tow. The two of them frowned the second they saw Seungcheol. Chan caught onto it in an instant, but it was too late to walk out since Jieun was already calling them over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan and Jisoo begrudgingly sat down in the seats opposite of them, while Chan gulped and sat in an armchair near Seungcheol, waiting for the inevitable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Joshua-sii, Jeonghan-ssi, what’s your first scene today?” Jieun asked, oblivious to the tension in the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan flashed her a forced grin, “Mine’s with Seungcheol,” he said “He storms to the company and argues with me about the ultimatum I gave to Juwon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, that’s a very intense scene, isn’t it?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, it is, but we’ve had a lot of practice with arguments. I’m sure we’ll be able to pull it off.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisoo’s lip quirked as the words left Jeonghan’s mouth. It was obvious he was suppressing a smirk. Jeonghan himself looked pleased with what he said, glancing over to where Seungcheol sat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan tensed even more at the snide remark, looking anywhere but the three other males. He wished Jihoon was here, especially when he caught the tight-lipped smile Seungcheol was hiding under his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jieun still didn’t seem to notice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course!” Seungcheol agreed with way more cheer than his face showed, “Although there are still minor details we need to work on. When we rehearse Els-, Jeonghan, doesn’t seem loud enough. He’s supposed to be all enraged y’know? But he looks so docile I can’t take him seriously.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan and Jisoo’s expressions dropped, no longer attempting to conceal their glare. Chan felt the chill move up his spine, and Jieun even gave them a questioning look. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol didn’t relent, he was not in the mood today. He’s tired, irritated, and not long ago nauseated. He did not have the energy to play nice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jisoo too, you both look so nice, not a single evil bone in your body. If only people knew-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyung!” Chan said, jumping up from the armchair and running up to Seungcheol. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan didn’t want things to escalate more than it already did. He knew that he’d have to put a stop to this since Jihoon wasn’t here to reel Seungcheol in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m getting tired, let’s get coffee! We’ll bring you guys some too!” he said in a rush, dragging Seungcheol to the next room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they were in the other room, away from Jeonghan and Jisoo, Chan let himself relax and focus on calming down Seungcheol. He observed the elder, eyebrows furrowing when he noticed how pale the actor had gotten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyung, are you okay?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Seungcheol said, dismissing his concern. “Let’s just get the coffee done. Do you know how they like theirs?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan froze at the question, “Uh well, no. I just wanted to get you out of there.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol chuckled at Chan’s sheepish grin, giving a fond shake of his head before grabbing a cup. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan followed his lead, and they worked in silence for the next few minutes. He could tell Seungcheol was slowly calming down but the paleness of his face didn’t disappear, if anything he seemed to get paler and his movements became more strained. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol was making Jisoo’s cup of coffee when he felt it. The lightheadedness and weakness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He should’ve known when the nausea started, but he became too preoccupied with the appearance of Jeonghan and Jisoo. He set the cup down, and leaned most of his weight onto the table, as he felt his body begin to lose the fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyung?” Chan asked, concern heavy in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol knew he had no choice, he just wished it could’ve happened in different circumstances.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need- can you- fuck. Get Jihoon.” he said before collapsing to the ground unconscious. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HYUNG!” </p>
<p>_____</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan’s panicked shout echoed throughout the cottage and the second it rang out, he, Jeonghan and Jieun, were rushing to the other room. Chan was kneeling on the floor beside Seungcheol, who laid unmoving. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They rushed to the passed out actor, unsure of what to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t-I don’t know, we were making coffee and he just-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jieun placed a calm hand on the young man’s shoulder, telling him he needed to breathe in order to tell us what happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then they heard barreling footsteps as Jihoon rushed into the room. He didn’t even need to look at his surroundings or ask what happened before he told everyone to get out of the way. All of them watched as Jihoon held Seungcheol’s head with gentle hands and placed him on his lap. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chan, elevate his legs.”</p>
<p>Jihoon’s voice was crisp and direct. Without question, Chan did as he was told, bringing up Seungcheol’s legs a few inches off the ground. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jihoon’s fingers carded through the actor’s hair as he fiddled with the watch on Seungcheol’s wrist. He was checking something, since it was an Apple Watch, Jisoo concluded it was his blood pressure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The manager said nothing more, and neither did anyone else as they all waited for Seungcheol to wake up.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But that left Jisoo and Jeonghan to think.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By Jihoon’s quick reaction and general lack of surprise, this had happened before, enough so that he knew exactly what to do and maybe even have a sort of sixth sense of when it happens.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They never knew that Seungcheol had a medical condition, none of their acquaintances or the media had ever mentioned it either. Which meant that they paid people to never speak of it, or it was something Seungcheol could hide. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man was a brat, but he didn’t seem the bribery type, leaving a secret illness as their answer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huh. So they’ve finally found some dirt on Seungcheol, but it doesn’t feel like dirt to be honest. Why would it when this, most of the time, isn’t something he can control? It feels like they’ve intruded on something that doesn’t concern them, something private.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Cheolie, are you back with me?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jihoon’s low voice brought them out of their head and back to the present, where Seungcheol was opening his eyes. His movements were sluggish and weak, he was conscious but didn’t seem all there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ji..” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jihoon hushed him, still continuing to comb through his hair, “Do you feel like throwing up?” he asked and waited for his answer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol’s left hand lifted, his signal for no.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright buddy, I’m gonna get you somewhere more comfortable okay, tell me if you feel off again.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jihoon smiled and told Seungcheol he was doing a good job when he raised his right hand in reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hate to ask this of you,” he said, glancing up at Jisoo with scrutinizing eyes “But could you carry him to the sitting area? If he stands too early, he might pass out again and I can’t carry him all that well without jostling him too much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisoo didn’t reply, but he crouched down and hooked his arms under Seungcheol’s shoulders and knees, lifting him into his arms. Jihoon nodded his thanks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure you all have questions and I’ll answer them once we get him down. Grab your coffee. This might take a while and they’re still fixing the set.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all grabbed their cups and made their way back to the couches. No one dared to say a thing because Jihoon’s gaze was enough to make all of them shut their mouths.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan sipped his coffee to moisten his dry throat, then blinked in shock the moment it touched his taste buds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peppermint and caramel. That was exactly how he liked it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And only one person apart from Jisoo knew that. Or at least should know that. He glanced at the body once again laying in Jihoon’s lap. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>How did Seungcheol know?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahh next update! Cheol's condition is fully displayed, however the explanation of what it is, and the circumstances behind it will be revealed next chapter (i know people wanna know so im sorry but the explanation is like a whole chapter in itself so I decided i'll make it another chapter)</p>
<p>However if u do think you know what he has feel free to guess! Also i hinted more of the plot at the end if u noticed ;) not a super big thing but still wanted to mention it.</p>
<p>I hope everyone likes this chapter, and i'll update as soon as possible!</p>
<p>Lots of lovelovelovelovveeee</p>
<p>~Kii&lt;3333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. My Illness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seungcheol was pretty out of it, but he was still somewhat lucid. He laid on Jihoon’s lap, clutching the fabric of his best friend’s shirt as tight as his drained body let him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt the gaze of the others in the room, but he refused to look at them. Especially Jeonghan and Jisoo, because he lost. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He lost. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Within the span of the next few minutes they’ll know the thing he had hidden for, in essence, his entire life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Who figures out who, that was the game, and he just gave himself away. He knows this is something he shouldn’t be ashamed of. And he wasn’t, really, but being forced to explain this, and not on his own accord to people he hasn’t known for long and two of which hate him, fucking sucks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So instead, he let Jihoon do the talking while his mind stitched itself back together and his ego mended its wounds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I ask that you never bring up whatever I say and whatever you have seen or heard previously to anyone apart from the people in this room.” Jihoon said to start the difficult conversation. “Our management can afford to sue most of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> He heard solid affirmations of confidentiality around the room, including from Jeonghan and Jisoo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon disapproved of the situation entirely. He didn’t enjoy having to tell Seungcheol’s private affairs to strangers. He knew the actor hated it as well, but there wasn’t much Jihoon could do except support Seungcheol. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seungcheol’s condition is Vasovagal Syncope, or Neurocardiogenic Syncope. He has fainting episodes because of certain triggers. Our issue is that we don’t know what the triggers are since they’re sporadic and don’t seem to have a common cause.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So he can pass out at any time?” Jieun asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Which is why he takes medication. Thought it seems someone forgot about them today.” Jihoon said, sending a pointed look at the blonde in his lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol knew that look. It meant they were going to have to talk about it later. A serious talk, which he avoided like the plague.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It maintains his blood pressure and prevents most fainting episodes. Seungcheol can also feel them before they fully hit him, which means he can try to stop them. It’s successful most of the time, though there are days where it hits out of nowhere without warning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that why you decided to hide it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no rough edge to Jisoo’s voice, not like it usually did when it came to Seungcheol. The tone was level; it was softer, almost, dare he say it, kinder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon took some time to answer, trying to gage the best way to approach the question. If he had the energy, Seungcheol would scoff. Of course, when they find out his weakness, that’s when they decide to be actual decent human beings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was pity. He’d gotten enough of that when he was a child that he could recognize it anywhere, but he didn’t need or want their condolence. He fainted from time to time, so what? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was back on his feet he’d be fuming, because even now, in the back of his head, he knew. When this is all over, none of them will ever look at him the same way. That’s how it always is, no matter if you’re dying, sick, or managing life just fine, it’s all the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they find out you have a “condition”, you are automatically a poor, unfortunate soul. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no permanent fix to the condition and without the medication his fainting episodes can cause issues. As an actor, it could’ve made or break his career. Directors would be cautious hiring someone who could black out at any given moment and then need at least thirty minutes to be back on their feet. ” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What Jihoon was saying, they were the same words he used years ago when they were debating letting the public know. In the end, they came up with the same conclusion. Even if directors knew that his medication helped his condition, they would still be wary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Seungcheol flinched at the words. He didn’t appreciate the reminder of how shitty his life could’ve turned out had technology not saved his sorry ass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“After a long conversation we both agreed to keep it to ourselves unless the circumstances called for it, like now. So that’s the gist of it, any questions?” he asked, scanning the expressions of the others in the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew in his gut that they were good people, even Jeonghan and Jisoo based on some background info he came across. But it was different with Seungcheol, the little shit was his brother in anything but blood, he could never be too careful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How dangerous is Vasovagal Syncope?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan was the one who asked, but he meant no ill intent. His face showed genuine worry and to that, Jihoon was to some degree relieved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> It was apparent Chan had become attached to Seungcheol throughout the film, and he was happy that the actor had made a legitimate friend by himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It isn’t terminal if that’s what you’re asking,” he said, “There’s no cure, but the doctors are certain that it won’t kill him. Of course there are things we need to be careful of. Like driving, that can be dangerous if he passes out on the road. I drive most of the time, but Seungcheol will drive if it’s only short distances.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan relaxed at the news, a small smile peeking on his face at knowing it wasn’t deadly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jieun was next to raise her hand, “Is there anything else we should know? In case it happens again?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon gave a tentative glance at Seungcheol, wondering just how much the actor would let him say, but all that met him was a blank gaze. Which gave him his answer; Seungcheol didn’t care. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For the most part, I’ll be nearby but call me either way. Make sure he doesn’t go down too roughly or hit his head on anything. Elevate his legs and make sure he wakes up in a minute or two. Anymore and call an ambulance.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jieun nodded, jotting it down mentally for future reference. Jihoon waited for a few more seconds, seeing if anyone else would ask anything, but there wasn’t, so he pulled the plug there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since that’s all, if you could give Cheol his space, that would be great. And remember, keep your mouths shut.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Collective agreements sounded at Jihoon’s glare. All of them repeated nothing would leave this room without Seungcheol’s explicit permission. Whether or not he trusted that would be unknown to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As a group they all left the room, allowing Jihoon to turn his full attention to the blonde in his lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you holding up okay there, Cheol?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol only held onto his shirt tighter, curling into the manager’s stomach. Jihoon held the other in his arms as he whispered his apologies. If there was anything Seungcheol hated most, it having no choice but do something he under any other circumstance wouldn’t do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was something that was always meant to stay between very few people. Now, he had to add four to that list. That was four too many. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan approached Jihoon when Seungcheol was filming, because that was the only time the manager was alone. After this morning’s incident, Jihoon kept the actor within his line of sight at all times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was fretting, even though he knew Seungcheol would tell him the instant he felt another episode coming on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since Seungcheol received his diagnosis, Jihoon was right there beside him for support. It wasn’t like that this time. Jihoon got to him as fast as he could, but it put him on edge that he wasn’t there to recognize the signs and get Seungcheol out of there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jihoon-ssi, can I ask you something?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The manager regarded him with uncertainty but still gave his assent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s Seungcheol’s favorite kind of coffee?” he asked, and behind his back, his hands were fiddling in discomfort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It threw Jihoon off balance. He expected a question about Seungcheol’s illness, maybe an insult, but coffee? What the fuck?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t like coffee.” Jihoon answered with honesty, though he was unsure if he should’ve. He didn’t share the hatred Seungcheol did for the two princes, but that didn’t mean he liked the way they treated his best friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched in interest as Jeonghan’s eyebrows furrowed in what looked like confusion. Though what significance Seungcheol’s coffee preferences held, he didn’t know. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, well… what flavors does he like in general? Does he like caramel flavored things?” he asked, and Jihoon was growing suspicious of the odd questions. Still, he told the truth because as odd as they were, they sounded harmless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll occasionally try caramel, but he likes chocolate things the most. Then strawberry. Why?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just curious, I guess,” Jeonghan tried to play off, but with the way Jihoon’s gaze sharpened, he knew he wouldn’t buy it. “He just made my coffee exactly how I liked it, I just wonder how he knew what I liked.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to lighten Jihoon’s suspicion, his eyes relaxing as he let out a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s Cheol alright. He just knows things sometimes, random little bits of knowledge or skills. It’s just his thing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I see.” he said, and that was when the conversation drifted into an awkward moment of silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of them knew what to say next, and Jeonghan wasn’t sure if he should walk away or bring up a random topic for the sake of it. Instead, Jihoon took care of that for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I don’t know what’s going on between you guys and Cheol, but as far as I’m aware he has done nothing to the two of you. If he did, straight up tell him because he knows he can come off strong.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan didn’t answer. There wasn’t a reasonable one he could give Jihoon that made sense. What was he supposed to say? Even he wasn’t sure when their bitterness turned into this aggression. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In his mind, two people who hate his guts just found out his condition that he wants no one to know. Let alone you. I’m not saying be friends, I’m saying resolve your issues. And please, don’t treat him with pity because that’s the last thing he wants and I won’t stop him from punching you if you do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Jihoon walked away to meet with Seungcheol, who had just finished his closing scene of the day. In the corner of his eye, Jeonghan saw Jisoo coming towards him too. He took one glance at the actor, observing him within that fraction of a second. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Choi Seungcheol, why do I feel like  you’re more than what you seem?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That night Seungcheol startled awake so violently that he rushed himself into the bathroom before he was sick all over his sheets. He trembled and wheezed but was too overwhelmed to care. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because for the first time in his life, the figures in his dreams had faces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And they weren’t strangers.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next chapter! Cheol's illness is revealed! What will Jihan do now? Who knows! (im kidding, I know)<br/>one more chapter before the rest of the members pop in and the lives the trio start to pick up!</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed this update I will return!</p>
<p>Lots of LOVeeeeeeeeeeeLOVeeeeeeeee</p>
<p>~ Kii&lt;33333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I'll Be Damned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seungcheol stayed on the cold marble floor, trembling as he let the dream reply in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He hurled his sword at the target, watching as the wood and bags of sand toppled onto the ground. He wiped the moisture off his face, returning his target upright to begin again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Must you be so barbaric?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He turned to the voice, smiling when he spotted the heads of black and brown hair with matching brown eyes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jeonghan and Jisoo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m afraid I must. As I am meant to protect you, my princes.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The princes laughed and closed the distance between them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol cringed upon remembering it. His dreams were always faceless, instead of people it was images, or flashes of activities. At times there would be voices, then instances where it stayed in an area, never changing until he woke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But there have never been faces. Not until now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know if this was some cruel joke the universe was playing on him, but he hated it. Jihoon would have a field day if he ever found out that he dreamt of Jeonghan and Jisoo. The two people he never shut up about despising. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he was cursing them in his mind too much, that’s why they were appearing like this. Maybe this is his sign that his pettiness has gone too far. Whatever it was, he was remorseful, praying that it never happened again because that experience was the most unnerving thing he ever had to encounter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream Jeonghan and Jisoo were nicer than real Jeonghan and Jisoo. They didn’t glare at him, instead they smiled and joked around. They seemed close to him, like they cared, and it was creepy since he had gotten so used to their scowls and jabs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Seungcheol reminded himself that it was all just part of his overactive dreams, it was just his mind having fun tormenting him. They weren’t real. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were just dreams. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the rest of the filming process, Seungcheol avoided Jeonghan and Jisoo like the plague. He would never be in the same room with them unless it was for a scene, and he tried his hardest to be at least six feet away from them or out of their line of sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every time he saw their faces, his mind jumped back to his dreams. And yes, they didn’t stop after that night. Again and again they appeared, always taking a center role.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t even matter that he could never directly look them in the eye from the start because his brain would fog up. He couldn’t even look at their faces without a shiver going down his spine. But to be fair, they avoided him too. Sure, it wasn’t as drastic as Seungcheol was, but the evidence was there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon cornered him about it after the first week, his calculating gaze driving up Seungcheol’s discomfort. He didn’t want to explain the whole situation to his manager, one because he would call him stupid. Two, because he would laugh at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead Seungcheol stayed quiet, a far cry from his usual complaining. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then after several months, filming was over, and Seungcheol could escape Hong Jisoo and Yoon Jeonghan. Well, at least until they released the show, and they’d have to do interviews and other promotional activities. Lucky for Seungcheol, those were short and only lasted for around a month. He figured he could manage that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> However, before he could relax, he had to survive one more thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A celebratory dinner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>____</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a straightforward affair and by some fluke; he ended up on opposite ends of the table from Jeonghan and Jisoo. He was closer to Jihoon’s table, where he sat with the other managers and staff members. Chan was sitting across from him too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So while he didn’t call himself a partier, and there were some questions that were a little too invasive from the director and other actors, the night was uneventful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was drinking involved, as any Korean celebration did, but Seungcheol didn’t drink because of his medication. Although the director did offer him a fair amount of drinks. The first shot placed in front of him, Jihoon snatched and downed, then placed a glass of juice in its place instead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After noticing the gesture, either Chan or Jieun took the rest of the shots given to him. Jihoon still had to drive them home, so one drink was the most he could take. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol couldn’t help but flush at having the others take the shots for him, but for some reason no one noticed. So internal embarrassment was much more preferred than him poisoning himself on accident because the alcohol reacted to his medication.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Near the end of the night, Jieun and Chan were drunk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their managers would bring them home, but he harbored some guilt knowing it was because of him. Jieun had told him before the celebration began that she wasn’t much of a drinker and yet she still took the shots for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had to admit; he was expecting Jieun’s and Chan’s reactions to his condition would be more unbearable, but it wasn’t. They didn’t treat him like glass or hover over him like a child. Of course he still caught the glances of worry when he spaced out for too long or didn’t move, but apart from that they seemed to act like normal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If only he could express how much he appreciated that. Jihoon was the only other person who reacted in a similar way. When Hansol and his aunt first found out, they wouldn’t even let him go to the bathroom alone and were adamant about him not living alone either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol set a reminder on his phone that he should do something to thank them. Jieun always mentioned wanting to visit an animal themed cafe, and he was sure Chan loved dogs so that could be an option.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the idea stored into his notes, Seungcheol continued on eating and partaking in half assed conversations. There were only three people he actually wanted to have a conversation with, anyway; Jieun, Chan, and Jihoon. The rest were conversations for the sake of conversations. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d gotten used to it early in his career, talking mindlessly to others who in actuality did not care about anything he had to say. He didn’t care either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tuned out most of the celebration, and before he knew it, it was over. Everyone was shaking hands, conveying their thanks and saying their goodbyes. Then Jihoon was leading him to the parking lot by the elbow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But before he could completely turn his back on the rest of the cast and staff, something made him look back. A tugging in his chest telling him he needed to turn around. So he did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And there they were. Two pairs of brown eyes that seemed to glow in the artificial light. Even when it was so late into the night, they seemed to shine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan and Jisoo were already looking in his direction, as if they were all thinking of the same thing. Their eyes widened by a fraction when his eyes met theirs but they didn’t break contact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They kept staring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please, don’t close your eyes.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He held the warm body in his arms as he pleaded. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t close them.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But he didn’t listen. Inch by excruciating inch, those eyes closed, and it left him with a corpse. A bloody corpse. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There was so much blood. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Blood. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bloodbloodbloodbloodbloodblood-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol flinched back hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tore away his gaze, and dived into the car, not sparing Jihoon an explanation and just telling him to go. The manager sensed the obvious distress and pulled out of the space without question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their drives were quiet unless they were talking, but this time Seungcheol turned up the radio in an attempt to drown out the image in his head. He recognized it, of course, he’s dreamed it before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But to have it crash into him while awake, it felt different. It was horrifying, so sickening that it felt like someone doused him in ice cold water. He couldn’t help but shiver. If he didn’t know any better, he would almost believe they were real. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because it sure as hell felt like it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sly bastard! I can’t believe you actually had it in you!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol shot from the couch, having fallen asleep on it the night before. His head whipped to the front door, where Jihoon stood. Face showing every form of disbelief a person could muster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ji, what the fuck?” he asked, sweeping his hair out of his face. “How d’you even get in?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Spare key.” Jihoon said before he was shoving a phone into his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus fuck. Give a guy some time to wake up.” but his complaints stopped the moment he saw what exactly Jihoon was showing him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at his manager, face mirroring the same incredulity Jihoon had earlier. “You’re shitting me.” he said, darting back and forth between Jihoon and the phone, which was displaying the unignorable headline. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Actors Choi Seungcheol and Lee Ji Eun Dating!?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Underneath was a very misleading photo of Seungcheol holding Jieun by the waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What really happened was that Jieun was so wasted that it took her manager, him and Jihoon to get her out of the restaurant and down the front stairs. They took that picture when her manager left to pull the car around, and Jihoon was busy struggling to get a clingy Chan off of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You finally got involved in your first dating rumor! I’m so proud of you!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jihoon!” Seungcheol hissed, wacking the younger in the shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay! I’m sorry! There’s no need to worry though, I’ve already contacted our and Jieun-ssi’s agency. They’re sorting it out as we speak. Actually, Jieun-sii should contact you about it soon-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Jihoon said it, Seungcheol’s phone rang, and he scrambled to pick it up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Noona,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seungcheol-ah! I’m so sorry, you were only trying to help, and I ruined your track record! My manager is very sorry too, she shouldn’t have left you alone. But don’t worry we’re going to clear it up as fast as possible so don’t worry-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Noona,” Seungcheol said, interrupting Jieun. “It’s okay, I’m sorry too, I should’ve known there would be paparazzi everywhere. Let me know how I can help with the media too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They continued discussing the situation for the next half an hour before Jieun had to head to a schedule. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The picture did cause an uproar for a few weeks. After all, Seungcheol had never been in any sort of rumor or scandal since the beginning of his career. One would think this would be a big deal, but their agencies took care of the article as fast as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, they all had a pretty good laugh about it. Jihoon, most of all, because he knew something none of his fans or the media knew. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Choi Seungcheol was about as straight as fusilli pasta.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And by that he means Seungcheol’s gay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite it being months since filming ended, and Seungcheol escaped the presence of Jeonghan and Jisoo. The two still haunted his dreams, a fact that he still kept to himself. He hoped that enough time away from them would take the pair out of his head and they’d stop appearing. He just didn’t know when.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon sat him down at his small dinner table one night and Seungcheol knew there and then that he would not like what he was going to hear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now Cheol, a producer approached with an offer about a reality show.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay?” he said, raising his brow in skepticism.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They want this to be an ‘all-star’ program, as in all who partake in it are famous. You’ll all be living together and doing activities. The whole point is to see what else these celebrities have in their arsenal. The agency thinks this is something you should be part of.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol didn’t know what was so bad about that, “It sounds good to me. Why do you look so nervous?” he asked, eyeing Jihoon, who looked ready to bolt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yoon Jeonghan and Hong Jisoo will be part of the cast.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol grabbed the glass in front of him, cranking his arm backwards in preparation to chuck it at Jihoon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WAIT!” he shrieked, already shielding his head, “There’s more you need to know!” The actor didn’t throw the glass, but it stayed in the air as he signalled Jihoon to continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chan is also part of the cast. Hansol will also be there too because they also invited the duo.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon slouched in relief when Seungcheol put the glass down with a groan. He knew the mention of his cousin would make him consider it. Since the two of them were so busy, they don’t get the time to see each other all that often. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They could fit a phone call or a text in, but in person was a whole other thing. He also knew Seungcheol became smitten over Chan, and he promised the younger actor he’d take up the next chance they get to work with each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had dug himself into a hole without realizing it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol sighed and dragged his hand across his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, for fuck’s sake. Fine. I’ll do it.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter! Next time the members are finally coming in. I also gave a bit of a clip on a past life they had (is it a clue? Not really. Or at least i don't think so) </p>
<p>Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was more of a filler and to set up the next part of the story! Stay tuned for the next update!</p>
<p>Lots of love my lovely readers,</p>
<p>~Kii&lt;33333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. New and Old</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seungcheol should’ve spent more time deciding before he signed the contract.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got excited every time he thought about seeing his cousin in person daily and working with Chan again. Then he remembered he’d also deal with Jisoo and Jeonghan for around a year or more, which terrified him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He signed a contract for at least two seasons after all, because the producer was certain this show would be a hit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Actors vs. The World;</span>
  </em>
  <span> (a shitty name in Seungcheol’s opinion) where they throw Korea’s most famous actors into different activities and games to see just how skillful they are off screen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The agency thought it was the perfect opportunity for him to connect with his fans, and show more of his personality and interests. While they relished he didn’t get into trouble like scandals, he was becoming too boring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How ironic. Or was it fitting? Someone who finds nothing interesting, being uninteresting themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he even signed the contract, he was already having doubts, even though he had given his word to both his manager and the agency. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon agreed with the company and thought it was an excellent opportunity to show more of himself. Then Hansol and Chan called him right after, expressing just how ecstatic they were. They outnumbered him really, and Jihoon nailed it in when they had a genuine talk about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on, Cheol, think about it. Jeonghan and Jisoo are just two in a cast of nine, that’s five other people excluding you and Chan that you’ll be with.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jihoon gave him this look before leaning forward onto his knees, which gave him a pretty good idea that he was about to be insulted.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I saw how happy you were when you made friends with Chan and Jieun. You can’t tell me you’re not a little lonely. So many years in this industry and you only have six people in your contacts that aren’t producers, directors or anyone of the sort. You gotta get out there Cheol, this is the perfect chance to do that.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Seungcheol grunted in his seat, knowing he had lost.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“In the end it’s your decision, but consider it. You might even settle things with Jeonghan and Jisoo, so you three will at least be civil.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, he admitted the pros outweighed the cons no matter how much he wanted to disagree. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So now he sat in the car, anxiety rolling off him in such heavy waves that even Jihoon wanted to turn around. Who could blame him? As he saw it, the manager was driving him to his doom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seungcheol-ah,” Jihoon said as he reached over and gave his forearm a comforting squeeze. “You know you’ll be okay, right? Chan, Hansol and I are there with you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a well overused phrase, but it still comforted him. It came from Jihoon, and Jihoon had never been wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He and Jihoon walked into the hall, where the producer was holding a sort of party. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t formal. The enormous hall they rented out was to fit the sizable cast and some icebreaker activities they planned on doing. There wasn’t any decoration apart from the thick floral printed curtains that covered the large windows, and the couches organized in a circle at the end of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the premise of the show, the director wanted all the actors to get to know each other in order to improve their chemistry. She felt that if they all just met on the set, the first few episodes would be too awkward and forced. Which wasn’t what she was going for, so she planned this little party.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As always, Seungcheol made sure to greet everyone in the production team first as a sign of respect. Maybe he was hoping to bribe them in the future in case they ever split them into teams so he would not be with the princes, but that was irrelevant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the moment he finished greeting the staff, another body collided into him without warning. His breath got caught in his throat as he stumbled to balance himself and the added weight of another person. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol knew who was in his arms by scent alone. That cologne could only belong to one person because no one in their right mind wore such a distinct fragrance that screamed old man. He slid his hand up to pat the tuft of hair underneath his chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hansol. Good to know you missed me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol felt the grin, even if Hansol’s face hid in his neck, “Of course hyung. I’m your favorite cousin!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re my only cousin, dumbass.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two pulled away from each other with a laugh. It felt nice to see one another in person and not just over the phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Hansol turned away from Seungcheol in order to give the same treatment to Jihoon, swallowing the manager in his arms. Jihoon stayed in place, face scrunching up in dislike, but made no movement to push the younger away. Secretly, Seungcheol knew he enjoyed being hugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jihoon hyung, how are you?” Hansol asked as he gave in and let go of the gray-haired man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh y’know, doing my best to keep my sanity and stop Cheol for committing homicide.” he said, waving his hand around as if it was such an effortless conversation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol snorted as Seungcheol let out an indignant squawk, slapping Jihoon on the shoulder. “Yah! I’m not that bad!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon rolled his eyes and urged Seungcheol to prove his point, smirking when the actor couldn’t answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what you mean,” Hansol chuckled and lit up like a light bulb. “I can’t believe I almost forgot! Come, I want you to meet the two I manage!”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grasped their wrists, tugging them over to the couches where a group of other men sat conversing with each other. Hansol stopped beside a pair on the couch that sported red hair. One was a deep red color, and the other was more of reddish brown, but both had bright smiles on their faces, warm and welcoming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They seemed to grow even bigger when they caught sight of Hansol. And Hansol’s eyes grew into this softness he had never seen before. (Seungcheol kept that noted in the back of his mind)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey you two, I want you to meet some people.” he stepped aside, so he wasn’t obstructing their view. “This is Lee Jihoon, Cheol hyung’s manager, and this is Choi Seungcheol. But I’m sure you guys know that. He’s my cousin.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their eyes widened by a fraction when the words left Hansol’s mouth and the pair stood at once, sticking their hands out to greet them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi! I-uh- I’m Seokmin. Lee Seokmin.” said the one with reddish brown hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m Seungkwan! Oh uh, Boo Seungkwan. It’s great to meet you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Hansol raised a brow at the poorly hidden nervousness in their voice, Seungcheol and Jihoon smirked. They noticed the slight panic when Hansol mentioned his cousin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol was already scheming. Auntie would very much enjoy knowing that her son managed to catch the attention of not one, but two famous tv show hosts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew who they were, of course. Though Seungcheol wasn’t much of a social media guy, Jihoon was, and his manager kept him up to date with all the news in the entertainment world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lee Seokmin and Boo Seungkwan were a legendary comedy duo. They appeared in several comedies but have turned their focus on hosting or acting as MCs for competitions, game shows, etc.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was fitting that they were here. Seungcheol had a good guess that they’d be the hosts for the tv show. That was something to look forward to. He watched a few productions they were in, and it was undeniable that they were good at their jobs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol glanced at his cousin when he didn’t reply within the second. Unbeknownst to him, Seungcheol relished in the way Seungkwan and Seokmin gulped. Then Jihoon nudged his shoulder. A silent way to tell him he was being too cruel. Though he found it funny, he put away his judgement and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you guys, too! Thanks for keeping an eye on Hansol.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sent them a quick wink, and Seokmin and Seungkwan relaxed. Even though Seungcheol already took their hand, they rushed into him with a side hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now he might not be as touch phobic as Jihoon, he still wasn’t the cuddly type. Of course it surprised him, but catching a glimpse of the pure relief on Hansol’s face made him not mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh right! Seungcheol-sii, let me introduce you to everyone.” Seokmin pulled him closer to the center of the couches. That’s when Seungcheol realized that a handful of ears had been paying attention to their conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> But it wasn’t like they could help it. They were sitting right next to them. Seokmin and Seungkwan were also in a conversation with them before Seungcheol had arrived. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go in a circle,” he said, and the introductions began.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first to introduce himself was Wen Junhui, or Jun, who began as a child actor from China before moving to Korea when he was a teenager. He’s known for his roles in supernatural and horror films, but his voice was just as popular in animated cartoons. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol was rather familiar with him. He studied a few of his movies when he was preparing for his own role as a serial killer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then there was Xu Minghao, another actor from China who is close to Jun. He’s made for action and adventure. He had a background in martial arts and breakdancing, which he displayed for them at Hansol’s request, so he did all of his stunts without a double. Seungcheol, however, knew Minghao as a director. He co-directed one of his favorite films, and he hoped his eagerness wasn’t too noticeable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beside Minghao was his manager, Kwon Soonyoung. He was a cheerful guy, a bubble of energy that exuded almost the same aura as Seokmin and Seungkwan did. Chaotic but welcoming, a genuine friendliness Seungcheol admired. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last one to say hello was Kim Mingyu, like Minghao, directed a few films. He’s most famous for crime and mystery, though he also stood out in war movies too. His appearance also gained him popularity. Handsome, tall, and even under his clothes, Seungcheol could tell he was in shape. Which was fitting, since Mingyu was also a model. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol introduced himself afterwards, and when they all got acquainted he was more or less ordered to sit and talk with them. Usually, once Seungcheol said hello and made some small talk, he’d end up going off on his own or sticking beside Jihoon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time it was different. Jun pulled him down between him and Minghao, jumping into a long discussion about their roles in horror movies. To his surprise, Jun watched his film too and loved his role as the serial killer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone spoke to him. Minghao convinced him to try out an action role sometime. Mingyu invited him to one of his fashion shows next month and the comedy duo told him hilarious jokes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol and Jihoon had left with Soonyoung half an hour ago to talk with the other managers. Seungcheol found he was okay being left on his own. The others accepted him into their circle with ease, and he was becoming comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was starting to be less nervous about this reality show. All these people were so easy to get along with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol swerved around from his spot on the couch, where he saw Chan approaching them. He smiled and waved, glad to see another familiar face, although he was already becoming fast friends with the rest of the cast. But his smile didn’t last long when he saw the two figures a few steps behind Chan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoon Jeonghan and Hong Jisoo. Of course it’s them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan reached him first and Seungcheol forced himself to snap out of it so he could focus his attention on the younger actor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey kiddo, how’ve you been?” he asked, trying to ignore the two princes who were inching closer and closer towards the area they gathered in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Better now that I’ll be on a set again soon.” Chan said, plopping himself down beside Seungcheol.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was at that moment that Jeonghan and Jisoo closed the distance between them, appearing beside the couch Seungcheol was sitting on. He expected the two to introduce themselves, then start a conversation or walk away, paying no attention to him just like they were before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was wrong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stopped and looked at him. No, it’s more like they zeroed in on him, like he was the only one in the room. Seungcheol swore he saw something flash in their eyes, but before he could decipher what it was, their faces went back to indifference. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seungcheol.” they said in unison. Their voice was blank, yet airy, as if there was more they had to say but at the same time had nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeonghan. Jisoo.” he returned, watching them just as intently as they did him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike Jieun, the rest of the group picked up the change in the atmosphere the second the three met eyes. Chan already knew the relationship between them, but the others didn’t. Instead, they observed the exchange, forming their own conclusions in silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Across the room, Jihoon and Hansol were also spying on the interaction. Hansol had never seen the three in person, but he knew about Seungcheol’s quarrel with them, just not the details. Jihoon, however, noticed something. He didn’t know if Chan did, but from where he stood he could see it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back then, every time the three of them spotted each other in the same room, their eyes would sharpen. If they were in a more private location, they would glare or even begin with their stupid bickering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The looks given then mirrored children at odds on a playground. Full of resentment and bitterness. The looks he saw now were more like toddlers meeting each other for the first time. It was apprehension; they didn’t know what to do with each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the change occurred, Jihoon didn’t know, but he would not complain. If that meant they would stop squabbling with each other, then he’d take it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As long as he doesn’t have to hear Seungcheol’s god awful Elsa jokes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That night at the restaurant, Seungcheol wasn’t the only one who saw it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they locked eyes, it pulled Jeonghan and Jisoo into their memories. A bloody, violent memory. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo was in their third’s arms, a sword straight through his chest. Jeonghan was not far away, bleeding out from his own wound at his side. Their third was sobbing, pleading with them for something, but his voice seemed far away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them kneeled in the middle of a battlefield, where a war still continued around them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seconds before they jolted back to reality, they swore they saw the face of their third become clear. Even just for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But now, no matter how much they bore into their minds, they couldn’t make out the features. The image passed too quickly for them to remember the details.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was infuriating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then there was another thing they had to consider. This had never happened to them before. Their memories came through their dreams, not once where they pushed into one unwillingly while awake. That night, when they matched gaze with Seungcheol, it threw them into their memories. The question was; was </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one that caused it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them dismissed the idea, but the increasing oddities of Choi Seungcheol were beginning to be hard to disregard. They still weren’t all that keen on him, but now their indignation lessened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, they’ve grown unsure.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter! As you may have noticed I made some changes to the relationship tags because I totally forgot to put Chan in and I mistagged Seungkwan, Seokmin and Vernons relationhship. So yes there will be two other trios!</p>
<p>Also you may be wondering where Wonwoo is. Don't worry! I haven't forgotten him, he will show up soon enough because he has a special role I saved for him. </p>
<p>Anyway I hope you all like this chapter and I'll see u in the next update!</p>
<p>Lots of love, hang in there</p>
<p>~Kii&lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>